


В погоне за истиной (черновик)

by Yuutari



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Он проснулся, не зная, кто он такой и откуда пришёл. Знал лишь своё имя — Стив и то, что забыл нечто очень важное.





	

       _«Стив!»_  
      Голос доносился до сознания откуда-то издалека, приглушённо, словно через огромную толщу воды, эхом отдаваясь в ушах.  
       _«Стив!»_  
      Но он всё нарастал, становясь громче, и давил на виски и барабанные перепонки. Голос звучал отчаянно.  
       _«Беги! Беги!!!»_  
      Он проснулся резко, так, будто его попросту выкинуло из мира сновидений. Глаза вмиг широко раскрылись, и от внезапного пробуждения дыхание перехватило, что он чуть не задохнулся. Откуда-то сбоку послышался короткий девичий вскрик. Казалось, что некто вырвал что-то из его рук, а затем послышался быстрый топот ног. Сознание плыло, и где-то на его периферии билась мысль о том, что что-то не так. Взгляд долго не мог сфокусироваться, а глаза, так и норовившие закрыться вновь, застилала мутная пелена. Когда все, наконец, прояснилось, то перед взором появился деревянный потолок и часть стены, на которой висела небольшая полочка с книгами. Более минуты он апатично смотрел куда-то перед собой, пока в голове что-то не щёлкнуло, став своеобразным сигналом к движению.  
      Тот рывком поднялся на локтях и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что тело пронзило дикой болью. Стон сдержать не удалось, и он, не удержавшись, повалился обратно на подушку. Через несколько секунд руки нащупали край одеяла и одним резким движением откинули его в сторону. Живот был полностью стянут бинтами, которые переходили на плечи и локти, левая нога тоже была забинтована. Дрожащим пальцами он дотронулся до них, судорожно вздыхая, словно не верил, что это происходит именно с ним. И его руки. Они были худыми, костлявыми. Голова лихорадочно работала, пытаясь вспомнить, что вообще произошло и откуда появились эти ранения, а в их присутствии он ничуть не сомневался, ведь болезненные ощущения очень красочно подтверждали то, что было скрыто за тканью. До него внезапно дошло, что и верхняя часть головы тоже была забинтована, в чём он и сам убедился, когда потрогал.  
      Испуганный взгляд заметался из стороны в сторону, чтобы узнать местоположение, но комната была ему незнакома: кровать, на которой он, собственно, и лежал, небольшой сундук возле неё, полочка с книгами, висевшая на стене, комод возле двери и зашторенные окна, через которые пробивались яркие лучи солнца.  
      До ушей донёсся скрип половицы и чужое сбитое дыхание. Он инстинктивно повернул голову на источник звука и, превозмогая боль, спешно присел. В дверях стоял немолодой мужчина на вид лет пятидесяти. Мужчина был среднего роста, темноволос, с небольшой аккуратной бородкой и очками с круглой оправой, что придавали образу серьёзности. На лице очень ярко выделялся довольно крупный нос. По одежде — белому халату — можно было сделать вывод, что тот являлся лекарем. А судя по тому, как мужчина запыхался, последний явно спешил сюда.  
      — Надеюсь, ты не пытался встать, потому что тебе пока нельзя, — первое, что произнёс незнакомец, когда наконец смог отдышаться.  
      — Кто ты? — не дав ответа на вопрос, настороженно спросил он и чуть прищурился. Человек был ему незнаком, место — тоже, потому приходилось относиться ко всему с опаской и недоверчивостью.  
      — Меня зовут Джон, — ответил мужчина и сделал шаг в его сторону, но, заметив, как тот дёрнулся, остановился, — я лекарь, и мне нужно осмотреть тебя.  
      — Где я нахожусь? — продолжал он все так же напряженно.  
      — Так как в нашей деревне нет больниц — в моём доме, — Джон вновь сделал шаг в его сторону и, несмотря на то что тот снова дёрнулся, не стал останавливаться, начав медленно подступать к нему. — Ты перенес очень тяжелые ранения, поэтому важно регулярно осматривать тебя, чтобы в случае чего предотвратить появление каких-либо осложнений.  
      Когда Джон оказался уже почти в метре перед ним, тот ринулся в сторону, словно чего-то испугавшись, но на краю кровати тело дрогнуло от боли, и если бы не придержавший его Джон, то он был свалился на пол. Послышался глухой стон.  
      — Спокойно, спокойно... Я не причиню тебе вреда, — с расстановкой проговорил лекарь и помог ему сесть обратно на кровать. — Не делай резких движений, иначе, боюсь, раны могут открыться.  
      Раненый тяжело дышал, пока Джон стоял рядом и терпеливо ждал. Когда дыхание, наконец, нормализовалось, тот как-то затравленно посмотрел на него, и мужчина приподнял ладони, как бы спрашивая разрешения прикоснуться. Получив в ответ неуверенный кивок, Джон сначала дотронулся до его лба и через некоторое время достал часы из кармана, после чего взял его руку, нащупывая пульс, и попутно скользнул взглядом по бинтам, чтобы проверить, не открылись ли раны. К счастью, те были чисты. Через минуту Джон удовлетворённо хмыкнул и отступил на шаг.  
      — Температура уже спала, пульс в норме, — заключил мужчина. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      — Голова кружится… и при движении все тело болит.  
      — После _такого_ я был бы удивлён, если бы было как-то иначе.  
      — «Такого»?..  
      — Да, — кивнул лекарь. — На данный момент всё более-менее хорошо, хотя, конечно, на полное выздоровление потребуется время, — он приподнял уголки губ. — Но сейчас, когда ты можешь говорить, может, расскажешь о себе? Как ты вообще там оказался в таком состоянии?  
      — А… — растерянно протянул тот. Он напрягся, пытаясь достать воспоминания из своей памяти, но усилия были тщетными — пусто. — Я… не помню…  
      — Не помнишь? — удивлённо повторил Джон.  
      — У него амнезия?  
      Оба обернулись на источник голоса, и взгляды наткнулись на девчушку, стоявшую возле двери. Она была совсем юной, от силы лет десяти, худенькой, с каштановыми волосами, завязанными в небольшой хвостик на затылке, и округлым личиком. На лице — россыпь веснушек, а большие зелёные глаза смотрели с любопытством. На ней было белое платьице с сиреневыми цветочками.  
      — Лили, я же просил тебя остаться с тётей Нэнси, — мягко упрекнул её Джон, впрочем, судя по тону, выгонять не спешил.  
      — Но, па-а-ап, — жалостливо протянула Лили, — с ней скучно. А он единственный, кто внёс хоть какое-то разнообразие в нашу серую жизнь!  
      — Ты должна помогать ей. Помнишь главное правило?  
      — Помню, — фыркнула девочка. — Все должны работать. Но сегодня я устала. У каждого есть право на день отдыха в месяц.  
      — И почему именно в тот день, когда очнулся наш гость? — хмыкнул мужчина.  
      — Совпадение, — просто ответила Лили и подбежала к кровати, протягивая свою маленькую ладошку. — Привет, меня зовут Лили. А ты свое имя хоть помнишь?  
      — Кстати, да, — согласился Джон, — ты так и не представился. Неужели и имя свое забыл?  
      — Я…  
      С самого начала своего пробуждения в его голове не было ни единого воспоминания. Только… только чей-то голос, приказывающий ему бежать.  
       _«Стив, беги!»_  
      — Стив… — пробормотал он, — кажется. Моё имя — Стив.  
      Тишина ненадолго повисла в воздухе, и слышен был только доносившийся со стороны окна далекий лай собаки. Лили, так не дождавшись от него ответного приветствия, сама схватила его ладонь и пожала её, улыбнувшись.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, Стив!  
      Тот выдавил из себя слабую улыбку.  
      — Хорошо, уже что-то есть, — медленно поговорил Джон. — Ты правда ничего не помнишь?  
      Стив покачал головой и, казалось, слегка поник.  
      — Ясно, потеря памяти. Видимо, ты слишком сильно ударился головой при падении, — вынес вердикт мужчина.  
      Тот с непониманием посмотрел на лекаря и приподнял брови.  
      — Один из наших жителей нашёл тебя в лесу, когда ходил за дровами, — пояснил Джон. — Он притащил тебя, раненого и без сознания. По его словам, ты лежал рядом с окровавленным камнем, да и не заметить рану на твоей голове было невозможно. Думаю, от ранений ты потерял сознание, голова же просто неудачно приземлилась.  
      — А это... надолго? — взволнованно поинтересовался Стив.  
      — Иногда память возвращается быстро, иногда требуются месяцы, возможно, даже годы. Вероятен даже тот факт, что никогда, — не стал врать мужчина.  
      — Никогда?.. — поражённо прошептал он, словно не веря своим ушам.  
      — Это лишь один из возможных вариантов, так что не вешай нос. Ведь, возможно, память вернётся к тебе уже сегодня или в ближайшие дни, — попытался приободрить его лекарь, но видимого эффекта это не возымело: Стив выглядел опечаленным. — Когда... когда Фрэнсис принес тебя... — после некоторой паузы начал Джон, — ты был истыкан стрелами, кое-где были даже ожоги и весьма глубокие ранения от меча, а одежда местами была подпалена и разорвана в клочья. Травмы были ужасными, практически несовместимыми с жизнью, и, по правде говоря, тогда, глядя на тебя, мне с трудом верилось, что ты выкарабкаешься. Однако, — уверенно продолжал тот, — вопреки всему, даже здравому смыслу, ты смог выжить и сейчас идешь на поправку. Может, ты и потерял память, но одно могу сказать точно: то, что ты выжил после такого, — это чудо. Не мне судить, но... может, не так уж велика эта цена за твою жизнь?  
      Стив слушал нового знакомого с чуть приоткрытым ртом. Перед ним теперь предстала более полная картина, и, надо признать, в чем-то Джон был все-таки прав, ведь лучше выжить и потихоньку восстанавливать память, чем просто умереть. И сейчас он все еще жив, поэтому есть возможности. Не все потеряно.  
      — Но если вдруг не вспомнишь ничего, можешь остаться у нас! — прервала его размышления Лили с бодрым голосом.  
      — Лили, — насмешливо обратился к ней Джон, — думаю, Стив и сам может решить, захочет ли он остаться. Но, — повернулся он к Стиву, — нам бы не помешали лишние руки. Если после выздоровления захочешь остаться, то выгонять не станем.  
      Стив медленно кивнул. Он все еще был растерян, но дружелюбие этих людей хоть и немного, но успокаивало.  
      — А что это за ожерелье? — неожиданно спросила у него Лили и указала на место где-то в области груди.  
      Стив опустил взгляд и действительно увидел на своей шее странный камешек, подвешенный на тонкой нити. На вид тот больше походил на небольшой алмаз, а в центре — пятиконечная золотая звезда. Он дотронулся него и взял в руки, не снимая ожерелья с шеи. Память, к сожалению, не сочла нужным подсказать ему, откуда оно взялось.  
      — Не знаю... — честно ответил тот, не оставляя попыток что-то вспомнить.  
      — Когда я дотронулась до него недавно, ты так внезапно схватил меня за руку, что я испугалась, — призналась Лили. — А потом ты открыл глаза.  
      «Значит, это она кричала, я только очнулся?»  
      — Сколько дней я был без сознания?  
      — Пару недель! — ответила Лили за отца, который только рот и успел открыть. — А с прошлой недели лоб у тебя горел так, что хоть яичницу на нём жарь!  
      При этих словах у Стива неожиданно даже для него самого загудел живот, отчего тот слегка смутился. Отец и дочь переглянулись, после чего девочка хихикнула.  
      — Я схожу к дяде Феликсу! — сказала она весёлым голосом и вихрем понеслась из комнаты.  
      — Это наш повар, — видя немой вопрос в его глазах, объяснил Джон. — Деревня наша не очень большая, и мы часто едим вместе. Лили принесёт тебе еды, ведь сам ты сейчас навряд ли дойдёшь до столовой.  
      — Прошу прощения, — неловко выдавил из себя Стив.  
      — О, не стоит, — улыбнулся лекарь, — в конце концов, ты ранен и не ел нормально уже две недели, а то и больше. Обед у нас, к сожалению, уже закончился, но, думаю, что-нибудь да найдётся. Если же нет, Феликс приготовит ещё.  
      — Спасибо...  
      Джон вновь улыбнулся.  
      — У меня есть ещё пара незавершённых дел, так что я оставлю тебя ненадолго. Скоро Лили принесёт тебе поесть, а пока отдыхай.  
      Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Стив остался в одиночестве. Некоторое время он оставался в том же положении, будто о чём-то задумавшись, после чего аккуратно прислонился к стене. Раны кольнуло острой болью, и тот поморщился, стиснув зубы.  
       _«Беги!»_  
      Этот голос всё возвращался и назойливо лез в голову, повторяясь вновь и вновь.  
       _«Стиви...»_  
      Взгляд непроизвольно упал вниз и остановился на ожерелье. Стив не помнил ничего из своего прошлого, не помнил ни дома, ни семью, ни друзей, ни даже самого себя, но ему отчего-то казалось, что он забыл нечто очень важное, то, что нельзя было забывать ни в коем случае.


End file.
